A Family Affair
by ApeNo.9
Summary: Goku/Gohan. Gohan has unnatural feelings for a certain member of his family. How does he cope with this? Will Goku ever find out? Slash/Romance.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Pairing: Goku x Gohan**

**Rating: Strong M**

**Warnings: The story will contain sexual scenes (incest). Please don't read, if this offends you.**

This story could partly be considered AU. Please note that Goten is older than in the original series. In "my" universe he was born the year Radditz first landed on earth and is now 12.

I hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

It was most likely going to be a laughable attempt at a normal familiar dinner.

Not that he hadn't gotten used to this by now, Gohan thought sardonically. Things like this tended to happen. Especially when his younger brother wasn't around. Goten would chatter about random things, infecting those around him with his good mood. He was a lot like his father, an all-around happy guy.

But that evening his younger brother was sleeping over at Capsule Corp with his best friend Trunks. Therefore Gohan found himself alone in the kitchen waiting for his Dad. It would only be him and Goku tonight. The older Saiyan was on his way back from a trip to the grocery store at Kiwi village, a place near their house. He was due to arrive at any moment.

Although they were one person less than normally, Gohan still had brought up loads of food. He loaded a huge tray with freshly roasted beef steaks on the table. He had also prepared homemade fries and a huge bowl of salad and a big apple pie as dessert.

While he waited for his Dad, Gohan began cleaning up the cooking area his anticipation making the muscles in his arms tense up. Willing himself to relax, he forced himself to take a couple of long and calm breaths.

Everything was fine. It was not that he was having a conflict or disagreement with his father. No way! Gohan adored and loved Goku as a father. He really was the best Dad ever! Caring and generous and always fun to be around. But he was not only a happy go lucky type of person, he could also be stern and demanding. But it was different from the way his mother used to push Gohan and make him do the things she wanted. But that was another thing he was not ready to think about yet.

Goku on the other hand just had his principles and stick to it. It was his way of showing his sons what he deemed important, his way of showing them what he thought was right and wrong. Gohan understood and respected this. He even loved his old man for it more.

And, returning to the root of his problems, Gohan was a bit more enamoured with his Dad than a normal boy would be. He thought the man was downright sexy. Everything about him. He wanted him. Sometimes he couldn't stop himself from staring at him.

He was not ashamed of this (at least not anymore today), but he was afraid to lose his father, if he found out. That would be the end of him. He didn't know how he would be able to go on if his father ever found out. If he hated Gohan then or if he would even refuse to see him again. The thought alone gave him the creeps. Thus Gohan was living in a constant struggle between not showing Goku and his heavy need for the man.

It had started five years ago. Thinking back Gohan concluded it was in that year they spend at the room of time and spirit together when he started entertaining this feelings. They had gained a really strong bond in there. Gohan remembered these days with his Dad with a warm and fuzzy feeling in his guts. Although the upcoming incident of the Cell Games overshadowed the events, he loved every second of it when he had his Dad only for himself. He enjoyed the harsh, sometimes brutal training that lasted days at times. Not the fighting itself was what mattered to him but the fact that his Dad was there training with him, the physical activity they experienced together. He also enjoyed their laughter und their shared meals afterwards.

When Goku had died at the great battle with Cell, Gohan's world had crushed down. He had started getting nightmares. Most of his nights were long, dark and gruesome. And sometimes he would wake up screaming, muffling his mouth with a pillow in terror. It took months for those dreams to diminish. It drained him.

As the time went by, the ache still being deep in his heart, he started dreaming in an altogether different way about his Dad. He would dream that Goku lay beside him, putting an arm on his back and embracing him gently. This first dream featuring such a simple show of parental affection from his father had made him cry for about thirty minutes when he woke up. But to his growing dismay the dreams started to change further. He would wake up covered in sweat after having dreamt things that would make him blush and shudder with shame at daytime. It was sickening.

But still, time went by. And Gohan, being the kind of person he was, started to face his problem. Having no one to turn to he had instead researched the topic on the internet. Only to find his suspicions confirmed. He harboured an unnatural affection for his father.

In all these years he had come to terms with his perverse aberration. He still fought not to let his feelings show but sometimes it was just enough and he would allow himself to shamelessly indulge in the perverseness of his secret thoughts.

But this evening, without the distraction of his little brother's presence, he would have to exercise caution. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad at all today, he thought whilst putting away the cleaned pots and pans.

"Hi there, son." Goku's voice suddenly sounded right behind his back. Gohan jumped and let the pan he was holding drop to the floor. When he turned around he was in level with his father's chest.

Goku gave a short laugh. "Oh, did I scare you?" he asked, an amused look in his eyes. "Sorry 'bout that." He smiled and gave his son a friendly pat on the back.

Gohan stood there for a moment, heart beating faster with the shock. He felt that his face had gotten hot and cursed himself inwardly. Hastily he picked up the pan and stored it away.

"That sure smells good." Goku placed several grocery bags on the kitchen counters and then immediately took a seat at the table eyeing the food displayed there avidly.

"Don't do that again, Dad!" Gohan exclaimed. While his father was already stuffing his plate Gohan sat down across the table from him. He also started putting food on his plate and glanced up at his Dad.

Goku was already yumming away his food. Sensing the boy's look he looked up and flashed Gohan a brilliant smile. "Of course I won't." Then he returned to what must by now have been his third steak.

Gohan again cursed himself for the heat that was still lingering on his cheeks and resumed his meal without another word.

They continued their meal without another word. It was accompanied by the sounds of the clicking cutlery and Goku's noisy smacking sounds. The food was good, Gohan had learned how to cook when Chichi had left. He kind of liked it. It was a relaxing thing to do and allowed him to be creative in trying out new recipes. Another reason was that his Dad loved food. And Gohan loved to make his Dad happy.

Minutes later Goku leaned back in his chair and let out a satisfied sigh. He had emptied the table within about ten minutes.

"You full?" Gohan inquired teasingly.

"Yeah. Thank you, son, it was great." Goku hardly concealed what sounded like a burping sound and then got up. He went to the abandoned groceries and started storing the stuff away.

Gohan used the moment, when his father had his back turned to him, to look the man up and down. Goku's wild dark hair was shining in the light of the warm evening's sun which was streaming in the kitchen through the wide window above the counter. Goku wore casual clothing instead of his trademark orange training gi. He was wearing a loose gray t-shirt. The hemlines of his sleeves were ending just above the defined biceps of his lightly tanned arms. In addition to this he wore a rather tight and fitting pair of dark denim jeans. Blushing Gohan realized it was the pair he had himself nominated as his favorite pair of his father. The jeans were clad perfectly on Goku's butt and emphasized his muscular legs. As Gohan was busy ogling his father's backside the man suddenly turned around so that Gohan found himself eyeing the man's very crotch. He immediately averted his eyes.

Shit, he was going to get a problem down there if he wasn't going to cut this.

"So, how was your day?" Goku inquired genially.

Gohan pretended to concentrate on cutting his half eaten steak into pieces. "It was okay."

That was lame. He tried again: "I mean, it was nice. Quiet though. I only did lots of studying."

"Cool! How does your studying go then?"

Gohan smiled at his father's genuine interest in his studying progress although the complicated mathematic calculations he had been pondering earlier must be pretty dull to the man.

"Well, I think I am doing okay." He answered, still chopping the meat into tiny pieces. "I finished half of the work, Tutor Kurenai gave me. But I think I will manage to get through the rest of it 'till the end of the week."

Gohan couldn't bring himself to look at the man again while he was standing there. This was getting close to what he had anticipated earlier.

Fortunately Goku strolled back over to the table and retook his seat. Good, Gohan thought, that's much better. He looked up again. Goku's elbows were on the table, his chin resting on the back of his hands. He was watching his son attentively, still smiling. "I expect nothing less from my clever, if not a bit nerdy son" He gave his son a playful wink.

Gohan smiled at the gentle teasing. But still it made him really, really happy when Goku announced that he was proud of something he did.

Goku then got a more serious expression on his face. "There is something I wanted to talk about with you. Do you have a minute?"

"Oh, right." Gohan said and finally let his steak be. "Of course. We can talk about whatever you want. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you have already given the idea of going to Collage any thoughts. I know you're doing well with your home tutoring. But you will soon be turning 16. You could attend to a college then."

Gohan was surprised at that sudden query. "No" he said "I mean, I haven't thought about it."

Actually he HAD thought about it. But to be honest he didn't want to go.

He didn't see any point in leaving now and waste what could be the last years he had together with his father. Later he would have to think about issues as getting a job, a wife and who knew what else. Those sweet years at home. He didn't mind running most of the chores at the Son household, now that Chichi had left. He had even developed a passion for cooking! There were so many things he would miss. Despite Gohan's studies the Sons regularly did some training together. Goten was much more into fighting than Gohan was but he nevertheless enjoyed their sparring sessions. Or thinking about the evenings were they would spontaneously go outdoors and have a picnic in the wilderness. He wouldn't want to miss any of that!

No, further private tutoring would work well for him. But how would he explain that?  
"I think" he said "I would rather stay here with the two of you. I guess I could take some weekend courses at Satan City maybe. But I don't want to leave you!" That came out rather brisk. "I mean, I like it here, the countryside and the calmness and everything. It's a good place. And there is still Goten. I think it would be mean to leave him all behind." Gods, he was babbling like an idiot.

Despite Gohan's stammering Goku looked pleased with the answer. "Well, I have to say I'm glad that you stay. Not that I would prevent you from leaving! But it's good to know."

Gohan smiled.

"But don't you think you will be lonely out here? I mean other teenagers meet up with friends and want to go out. I don't want that opportunity to be taken away from you."

Gohan wondered where this conversation was leading to. Gokus inquiries seemed to lead to a point he couldn't yet phantom.

"Dad, you don't have to worry. I have the two of you." As Goku didn't look convinced he elaborated: "I like being here at home with you. I am not bored or something. Look, I know you are not that into computers but I got some people to chat with online. And I also visit Piccolo-san whenever I want. And sometimes I stay at Bulma's house when I get Goten. Or think about Kuririn! I know he is lately a little bit preoccupied with 18 and –"

"Wouldn't you want a girlfriend?"

"What?" Gohan burst out. "Why would you think that?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know. Not that I thought about girls in that way when I was at your age. Ha ha. Guess, I just thought it to be normal for boys around your age."

He had a point there. It was normal. Perfectly normal.

But Gohan's mind was abnormal.

It was not the case that he didn't like girls that way. At least, that's what he supposed. When they were visiting Kiwi Village or Satan City for purchases or running other errands he did notice the girls. There were cute ones out there. He did notice there giggling and the looks that some of them would give him. He was not oblivious to it. But noticing this and letting it affect him were different things. None of that girls could hold Gohan's interest or draw his attention to herself longer than a moment. They were just not _that_ exciting. They would not make him blush, stutter or turned on as his father did. Truth be told, he was simply not interested in anybody else.

"Yes, you're right," he told his father carefully phrasing his word. "It is not that I am uninterested in getting closer to someone. I just don't want to rush it and, you now, get it on with the next best girl. That might sound a bit prudish but I would want my first experiences to be with someone special. Someone who is precious to me." That was as close to the truth as he dared to get.

"Aww," Goku beamed, "it's cute your thinking like that."

Gohan blushed. Couldn't help it at that.

"No offence though," Goku continued, "I do understand you and I like your attitude towards this matter."

"Why do you ask all of this things?" Gohan wondered.

"Just curious." Goku leaned back in his chair. Silence was what followed. Gohan still pondered the questions his father had posed him. Although Gohan had explained himself, Goku didn't look as if the conversation had come to an end. The way he was fidgeting around clearly showed that there was something else on his mind. Gohan wondered what it was. Then it hit him.

"Wait, are _you_ lonely?"

Goku looked a bit caught. "Geez, you know me well, Gohan."

Gohan only stared at him.

"That also is something I wanted to talk about to you," Goku began cautiously. "It's been more than three years since I returned to life. You know the story, when I came back your mother had already met Kenshin. Since the time she left I have always been here with you and not seen anyone."

Gohan understood.

Now that he knew he was surprised that he didn't think of this earlier. Of course, his father was 35 years old. Taking into account that he had not aged in the other world he was even 32. Goku was young, good in his spirits and attractive. He would not want to mourn for years and years to come after his wife had left him. He must still have needs…

Still, the thought left a tight feeling in his stomach.

"Would you mind if I would got to know someone, given the time?" Goku inquired softly.

Gohan felt torn. On the one side he was touched that his Dad would show concern on how his sons would feel about it, if he started dating again. It really was a nice and considering thing to talk to them before a woman entered his (or rather their) lifes. And really, Gohan wanted his father to be happy.

But on the other side… He didn't know how he would handle it, if he encountered his father flirting with someone. He had never seen that happen! He tried to imagine the kind of woman his father would bring home but it was to no avail. He hoped he would not hate her. He really didn't know how he could not do so.

Goku was still watching him concerned. From the look on Gohan's face he must have already concluded that his son had a hard time thinking about it.

Gohan tried to assure him: "Dad. I want you to be happy. I really do! It is just that I haven't seen you with anyone but Mom. This is all new to me. I think I just need some time to get used to the thought." Then he added (unsure if it was a lie): "I don't mind you dating someone."

Goku visibly relaxed. "That's good to hear."

"But be picky about them, Dad. Don't date just any girl who comes along. Look out for the right one."

Goku snickered. "Trust me, son, I know what I am doing. I know, you mean well, but you don't have to worry about that."

"If she ever breaks your heart," Gohan said jokingly, "I'll kill her". They both laughed at this.

What he didn't show was that he was dead serious about it.

xxx

It was a lovely morning in early May. A Saturday. It was the weekly family quality time. So as usually Gohan was training with his brother and his father. They had chosen a plain area in Diablo Desert, a giant, desolate desert on Mount Paozu, as a constant location for their training. The area around their battlefield was hot, gritty and with little wildlife. As far as the eye can see there was only orange sand scattered with huge rounded rocks which looked like bizarre sculptures.

Their weekly sparring sessions followed a certain routine. First Goku would fight with Gohan and afterwards with Goten. The boys would take turns watching and fighting.

After that both of Goku's sons, who were mostly fairly beat up at that time, would get at him together. That was always the fun part and ended with the three of them rolling on the ground laughing and feeling pretty wiped out.

Gohan was currently fighting his Dad and his little brother was watching.

Goku and him were about three meters up in the air. While the sun had already warmed the sand and the stones on the ground, a chilly wind was blowing up here. But Gohan didn't mind the cool breeze. He was drawn in the rush of fighting and sweat was already running down his neck.

Goku was also hovering at about the same level as Gohan. He wore his orange gi with blue wrist-bands and matching boots. The wind was ruffling his spikey hair. Goku's eyes were lit with excitement and a small smile was playing at his lips. Gohan loved the view of his Dad.

"You done staring into space and ready to go for another round?" Goku called over to him.

"You bet!" Gohan shouted back and turned into Super Saiyan. A bright white aura surrounded him making his blood pound through his veins.

Growling he attacked his Dad with a series of punches and kicks. Their bodies met with a crashing sounds as Goku blocked and dodged his son's attacks. As Goku hadn't yet transformed Gohan had the upper hand.

After a couple of minutes Goku aimed a blow to his son's face. But Gohan avoided it by ducking down and countered the attack with a heavy kick into Goku's stomach sending him flying back in the air. As his father flew, Gohan chased after him, catching up on him to strike his back with a crush of his knee and send his father crashing into the ground.

It was only a matter of seconds before Goku quickly shot back up to his feet. Despite having been sent flying into the ground he had a rather satisfied look on his face and was grinning impishly.

He grinned up at his son above him. "Time to get serious about this, son!"

After that Goku, too, turned Super Saiyan. An aura of light engulfed his body, his black hair standing upwards and changing its color to a bright gold. He wore a focused expression now, with his eyes scanning Gohan's every movement. He bent his knees and jumped straight into the skies, flaring his golden aura and leaving a trail of sparks behind. His speed had increased drastically with the transformation.

Goku gathered his ki and prepared himself for his upcoming attack. Gohan used the small time frame to do same; his body began to glow a jittering light as energy accumulated within his being.

All of a sudden Goku was going at him. Hard. The real fighting had begun.

They exchanged kicks and punches with inhuman speed, the sound of their clashing fists cannonading in the sky.

After his Dad's aggressive offensive Gohan fought for dominance in the fight. He used the momentum of his own punch to flip over his father and send him flying off with a powerful double-kick.

Goku being an expert in fighting techniques stopped himself mid-air and turned to fire a cluster of ki blasts, knowing well what Gohan would do in response. The multitude of ki bullets nearly overwhelmed the smaller Saiyan, who crossed his arms in front of him and blinked to avoid the full force of the attack. In that moment's distraction, Goku used his Instant Transportation technique to appear right behind his son and kick him in the back.

Gohan felt his anger rise for being caught off guard and got back at Goku. He immediately closed the distance between himself and his father, connecting with a firm punch to the man's abdomen. As Goku hunched down, Gohan quickly dislodged his fist from his father's abdomen and elbowed him directly in the stomach. Goku gave a groaning sound but smiled.

They continued blasting ki bullets at each other, with Goku using his IT-technique to suddenly reappear out of nowhere and attacke from angles that Gohan could not predict.

At one point Goku appeared right behind Gohan. Her circled his arm around him, covering Gohan's arms with his broader ones and keeping hold of his fists with his hands, holding the boy almost motionless. Gohan struggled to break free of the firm headlock. But Goku had him in a dead grip. Kami, he was strong. Seconds passed with them pitting their strength against each other. Gohan felt his Dad's strength and how his body was pressed to his back. He was struggling but Goku only held him with a tighter grip.

At some point Gohan heard his father chuckle from behind him, his mouth was right next to Gohan's ear.

Something clicked in Gohans head. The sound and the sudden closeness sent a shock through his system that allowed him to power up instantly and get rid of his father's arms.

Turning into a frenzy he got at his father wildly in order to conceal his initial reaction. Goku immediately adjusted to the new situation. He was frowning in concentration, all signs of playfulness gone.

Gohan attacked almost blindly, forcing his father to react to the sudden change in the fight's severity. Doing so he received more blows than he dealt out.

After a series of brutal strikes, Goku tried to take a hold of his son's arm with a rapid movement. Gohan sensed the motion and tried to turn away making Goku heavily grab his son's currently only half closed fist instead.

A roaring pain enflamed in Gohan's hand. Hissing he tried to retreat the aching limb and pressed it to his body in an instinctive attempt of protection.

Goku halted immediately and let go if the hand. The determined look was washed off his face.

He looked at Gohan. "What happened? Are you injured?"

Gohan forced himself to look at his hand. From the unnatural red tinge that spread under the skin of his palm and the stabbing pain, he could easily detect that at least two of the phalanges were broken.

"I think I broke my hand," he mumbled, embarrassed that his reckless motions had caused the fight to come to an awkward end.

"Kuso," Goku cursed, "today of all days I forgot to bring along some senzus!"

Gohan felt his face turn red with annoyance. He did not want to disappoint his father. "It doesn't matter. I will not stop because of this."

"No," Goku interjected "I won't let you injure yourself without any reason." His expression told Gohan that he was serious about it.

"But Dad, it really isn't that bad, I can –"

"I said no, Gohan," Goku cut him off. "You are going home and treat yourself with a senzu bean," he ordered. His expression softened somewhat when he added: "There is really no need for you to hurt yourself more. You can rest a minute here, but no more fighting"

Gohan turned around without another word and descended.

He would fly home. Soon, but not now. The pain was something he would have to endure for a little longer.

He wanted to get a glimpse of the fight between Goku and Goten. It was only once a week that Goku's attention was solely on Goten and Gohan could unconfinedly watch his father fighting.

But it was not only the fact that he liked to admire his father's perfect techniques. It was also Goten. His little brother really had in him to fight. The boy was small at his 12 years and almost skinny in build. His muscles yet had to fully develop over the upcoming years of training. Yet Goten was as passionate about fighting as Goku was. It was almost a shame that Chichi hadn't let him take part in the Cell Games and the training before.

Goten's deep devotion to combat was something Gohan lacked. He sure loved it, the physical strain and the rush of fighting, but it was more like him to dissolve problems with logic and arguments. He didn't embrace violence.

But still his chest swelled with pride, when he saw his brother fighting so well at his age.

Gohan arrived at the rock Goten had occupied while he watched their spar. There was a wild sparkle in Goten's eyes when he passed Gohan by, having already turned into Super Sayian. The expression contradicted his round and childlike face.

Goten flew upwards until he was facing his father. The two didn't say a word to each other and went straight into the fight.

Gotens small body attacked his stronger and more experienced father without restraints. Goku, being stronger and taller, dodged the attacks easily and hit back on his son unsparingly. But Goten was fast and fighting out of his saiyan instincts, standing his ground against his Dad. It was fascinating.

Gohan watched the back and forth of the two opponents who looked so much alike. But as much as he adored Goten's ruthless forwardness, he loved watching Goku's elegant and swift movements. His fighting style was a well-balanced combination of strength and effectivity that was born of years of hard training and the experience of countless fights. He was perfect.

Minutes passed by with the opponent's fiercely striking at each other. After Goten had again been pushed away and sent flying meters through the air by a punch of his father he took a hold breathing heavily.

After a short hiatus Goten seemed to change his tactic. He didn't go at Goku another time. Instead he remained floating calmly at the same place and seemed to concentrate. Goku sensed the change and got into an expectant posture.

Goten let his arms hung down at his sides, palms facing his father. Then he began to slowly rise his arms up. Spheres of glowing light formed in the small Saiyan's hands which rapidly became larger as he held them and continued raising his arms.

Gohan was wondering what his little brother was planning.

Goten slammed his palms together in front of him, making the spheres come together. Gohan's eyes widened.

"Final Flash!" Goten yelled. The orb of light launched from his hands as a flaring stream of energy that raced into Goku's direction like a bolt of lightning.

Goku yelled as well, throwing his arms forward to release a wave of his own energy. Both of their attacks met each other mid-air, exploding in a sudden rush of energy and forming a cloud of dust around the battlefield. Of course, Goten couldn't rival his father's strength, but this was unexpected. And quite strong!

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Goku exclaimed, although the identity of the attack's originator was out of question.

Goten was smiling at Goku's obviously surprised expression.

It was just like Goten to come up with a technique that had Vegeta's name written all over it. He spent a lot of time at Trunks house. Surely the two Demi-Saiyans would be allowed to train with Vegeta sometimes? Maybe he had taught them himself? But Goten also had it in himself to learn it by seeing and imitating. He was a quick learner. Gohan remembered him doing so with his first Kamehameha. The way he blasted off Trunks one day as a small kid, having only just witnessed the performance done once by his Dad when the man was fighting Vegeta.

After the first shock subsided, the fight went on with both Saiyans throwing Ki blasts at each other that illuminated the sky with their powerful brightness.

After a while Gohan decided to call it a day and headed home to get himself a senzu. He left the fighting pair to themselves and took off. The way to the Son's house took him about twenty minutes. When he got there the first thing he did was heading for the kitchen. There, located in the top drawer, he found the small linen bag that held the beans. Opening the bag to reach inside and get a bean he caught a glimpse of his red and swollen hand. He tried to ignore the stupid thing and quickly got out a bean which he swallowed with little chewing. After two seconds he felt the pain slowly subside.

After that Gohan quickly took a shower to get rid of the sweat and dirt that was clinging to his skin.

Returning from the shower, with a towel clad around his hips, he felt refreshed and somewhat better.

As it would take up to hours until his brother and his father would return home he was not in a hurry. He strolled around the house getting himself a snack from the kitchen and then went into his room to fling himself on his bed. He blew away some strands of his wet hair that had fallen in his face by the process.

He reached over to his desk and pulled his laptop over to where he was lying. Getting into a relaxed position on his bed he switched the notebook on and checked his mail account.

He deleted some spam mails and then opened up the one mail waiting in his Inbox.

_Son-Kun,_

_Long time no see. How are you?_

_Don't think I forgot your birthday, boy. Prepare yourself for receiving a packet from me (yeah, I got your address). Make sure to open in private ;)_

_See you soon_

_Sosuke Kenta_

Gohan sighed. Then smiled.

Kenta was an online-pal he had had for a couple of years. In fact he wouldn't tell anyone about the circumstances under which they got to know each other. It was at the time when Gohan was starting to ponder his feelings towards his Dad. He had researched the internet and soon discovered a lot of things. Informations about sexuality, puberty, physical reactions and even the information what the term "incest" meant. He had discovered imagery of things people could do with each other. Porn. You know, the whole stuff. Some of these things he liked but other things he wished he had never seen or read…

Well, on the internet, a person can find anything, if they are to look in the right places. Gohan looked thoroughly. There were some people who were as weird as he was. Who had inappropriate thoughts about family members. It was an easy thing to confess something like that under the anonymity of the internet. He had met Kenta in a forum that could not be found easily and only accepted approved members. He had the same "preference" Gohan had. It was weird to think of it, but they had exchanged thoughts via mail and as time passed Gohan confided in him. The exchange had played a huge role in him accepting that things were the way they are.

Kenta was a computer genius, he could easily hack any system. Thus Gohan was not surprised that the boy had found out his address. He didn't mind though.

About half a year ago they had met in person at a big mall in Satan City. Gohan had immediately liked the guy in real life. Kenta was two years older than Gohan, skinny, tall and funny. They had spent the afternoon chatting, eating some ice cream and simply browsing through the stores talking about random things. Like normal teenagers. As if they were not two perverts, who secretly wished to be fucked by their own father. It felt good, it made Gohan feel right and normal. It had strengthened their bond and Gohan now would call Kenta a real friend.

He tiped a reply:

_Sosuke-Kun,_

_You are such a geek! You shouldn't have gotten me anything in the first place._

_How are you anyway?_

_Son Gohan_

After that he put the laptop back and simply laid on his back relaxing.

His mind went back to the fight. He was angry at himself. He shouldn't have let his control slip like that. To go rampant after being headlocked by his father…

Gohan would have really liked to continue the fight. The rush of fighting his Dad, the most skilled martial artist he knew, was just too good. But he had let his dirty thoughts prevail over his better will.

He clearly remembered the way his Dad had kept hold of him. The way he had struggled against the firm grip to no avail. He had heard his fathers accelerated breathing behind him before the man had chuckled at his fruitless struggling… The image was just illicitly erotic.

Who could blame him for that? His Dad was strong and there was something exhilarating about the way he had completely controlled Gohan's body with his strength.

Gohan groaned as he felt his body react to his current train of thoughts. His member began to press against the towel. Considering that he would be alone at home for the next hours to come he let his mind wander on the topic.

He imagined how Goku would pin him down to the ground. Maybe it would happen while they were alone outside, training on their usual grounds. After having been pushed into the ground by a particularly fast kick of his Dad Gohan would find himself pinned down by him. He would be lying face down while his father's chest was pressed to his back. Goku's strong hands were holding his arms down, circling around his biceps almost painfully.

Gohan let his hand wander down his stomach to his waist as he tried to imagine what it would feel like.

In his fantasy he felt his Dad's breathing against his ear. Their faces were only millimeters apart. He could smell the sweat and heavy masculine scent of the man.

Pushing away the towel he grabbed his throbbing self, panting softly. Continuing with his fantasy he started to slowly stroke himself.

Goku would chuckle lowly into his ear. "So, you like this?" he murmured.

"Yes…" Gohan mouthed in reality.

At that his father would touch his tongue to his ear. Gohan would whimper into the sand as Goku slid his hot tongue along his earlobe leaving behind a wet trail.

"Ahh," Gohan groaned, biting his lip. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hand moving faster over his cock. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he quickened his strokes, finally giving in and indulging shamelessly on the images of his Dad.

Goku wriggled his leg between his thighs rubbing his crotch against Gohan's ass. He imagined the sharp tug of pain as his father would grab a handful of his hair, pull his head back and slightly trace his tongue across Gohan's cheek.

"Fuck," Gohan whimpered, the muscles of his whole body tensing as he neared his release.

He imagined how his father would squeeze his hand under his body and fumble with the obi of Gohans Gi. He would toss around helplessly to allow his father better access. All the time the bulge in his father's pants would be pressed firmly against him.

Then the imagined how Goku's hand slipped into his pants and touched his cock.

And that was all he needed. Pleasure overtook Gohans body mind. Jets of hot come spurted into his hand and on the sheets as he climaxed and his mind was clouded by bliss.

Exhausted and relaxed he let himself fall back on the sheets and closed his eyes in contentment listening to his slowly decelerating breathing.

xxx

Gohan realized that sleep had overcome him when he was startled awake from the sound of the shower running in the bathroom across the floor from his room. Rubbing his eyes he got up and stared at the mess on his bed linen. He figured it would be better to change the bedclothes. He stuffed the stained duvet covers into the clothes basket that was located in his room. He braided his hair, put on a comfy shirt and a pair of short pants and went to the laundry room.

When he sneaked across the corridor he heard the sound of Goku's laughing through the door of the adjoining bathroom. He stopped in front of the closed door.

A few seconds later he heard Goten's giggling from the bathroom and again Gokus full-bodied laughter.

His father and his brother where in the shower together.

Hi tried not to imagine the naked form of his father under the hot spray of the shower. The water running down his back, his navel and between his legs…

He shook his head. There was nothing sexual about the situation. His father was having a shower with his younger brother. He felt a small pang in his heart that given the current circumstances he would not be able to join in the jovial familiar scene.

When he heard the sound of the shower's curtain being drown to the side he quickly moved on and completed his task.

xxx

Later he went down into the living room to join his brother and his father.

The TV was turned on and blaring noises into the room while casting flickering lights. Goten and his father were watching what sounded like a comedy show.

In front of the television stood their large green L- Shaped sofa. Goku was lying on his back in a relaxed pose, head resting on his crossed arms, looking semi-interested at the program. Goten, like a cute mini-replica of his father, was lying snuggled on his Dad's chest watching the TV intently.

"Hey, son," Goku greated when Gohan approached, shortly glacing up at him. "Come and sit down with us!"

A little awkward Gohan sat down next to them on the couch. He sat very close to the armrest of the sofa because the others were taking up almost all of the couch.

Goku's head was resting close to his half bare leg. A spike of his hair was almost touching Gohan's knee. Gohan concentrated on keeping his breath even and sitting in what would look like a relaxed posture.

Goku's gaze was now again averted to the TV. Gohan took the opportunity to let his gaze wander over his father's face. The lights of the TV danced on his face, illuminating his skin. What lovely features he had. Gohan took in Gokus perfectly-shaped, full and soft looking mouth, the cute small nose and the pitch black eyes. The way his wild hair spread across the sofa. Gosh, he was beautiful. Gohan wondered what it would feel like, if he ran a thumb over his Dads cheeks or if he traced his sinuous lips with his fingers.

At times Goku would, along with his youngest son, laugh at something at the TV. Gohan smiled at how the laughter spread across Gokus face making it beam and his eyes lighten up. He was so beautifu.

Gohan's staring was only put to an end when the TV-show ended.

Hectic and colorful commercials were shown now. Goten reached for the remote control. He started to zap through the channels. Judging from the way he only stayed for a couple of seconds at each channel the boy was not satisfied with the program. After a while he stopped at a nature documentary featuring an abandoned wolf pup.

"This is boring," Goten stated. He slid off the couch and his father's body. "Gonna get myself some chips."

Goku used the moment to sit up and get in a relaxed cross-legged position on the sofa.

After a while he looked at his son. Gohan pretended not to notice and stared at the TV blindly. As the gaze of his father lingered on him he swallowed nervously and turned to face the man. Goku looked at him with a pondering gaze.

"Let me see your hand" he said calmly, reaching for Gohans hand that was lying stiffly on the boy's leg. Without thinking Gohan extended his hand to his father. Goku took it and gently ran his thumb over the back of Gohans hand, tracing the area that had been injured. "This looks way better," he murmured. Gohan felt his cheeks turn hot with embarrassment.

Goten chose that moment to waltz back in the room and Gohan jerked back his hand. Goku looked at him with a puzzled expression.

His younger brother threw himself on the free place next to his father and started munching his chips. When he realized the odd mood he turned to them. "Want some?" he asked offering the chips bag.

Goku turned to him and ruffled Gotens hair. "No, thanks son."

Gohan was glad that the moment was broken. Wait, did they have a moment? Well, no, that would be overthinking it. Gokus care was merely born out of the natural affection a father had for his offspring.

They continued watching the journey of the lonely wolf pup through a deserted tundra-like landscape, accompanied by the sound of Goten's rustling with the chips bag.

After a while Goten started to squirm around on the sofa, rearranging his arms and legs. He was obviously bored.

Out of a sudden Goten asked: "Daddy, when do we get to know your girlfriend?"

"What?!" Gohan burst out. When he realized what he had said, he closed his mouth shut, barely managing to suppress the urge to clamp his hands over his mouth.

Goku had flinched at Goten's question. He immediately started to rub the back of his head looking bashful. "Goten," he said scoldingly, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Goten turned to look at his father, expression serious. "You told me earlier, you are seeing someone."

"Well, that's not what I said. Don't think I will take it this easy. I am not going to replace your mother, if that's what you think." he explained, still looking at his younger son.

_"Are_ you dating someone?" Gohan asked having finally overcome the initial shock.

Goku let out a breath he seemed to have held. "Okay, I'll tell you two, " he began. "I got to know someone. Bulma introduced me to one of her friends. I was over there looking for Vegeta and she kind of dragged me in and persuaded me to have tea with her and her friend. Well, Ayako is a nice woman. I promised to take her out to a restaurant in two weeks' time. But it's nothing more. I am just getting to know her better. It's nothing more." He turned to smile at both of them in turn, a worried frown on his forehead.

Gohan was lost for words again.

That was why his father had talked to him about relationships two days earlier. Now it made sense to him. His father had intended to approach the sensitive topic slowly, making sure it would be okay for both of his sons. Apparently he had waited for the right moment to tell. Trust on Goten to blow things up.

Gohan didn't like the thought though. Sure, he wanted his Dad to be happy. The man really deserved a trait of happiness. But that woman. He couldn't imagine his Dad going out and flirting with anybody.

But anyways Gohan knew he couldn't prevent what was bound to happen someday. "It's alright, Dad," he heard himself say, stomach clenching. "We both want you to be happy. You deserve to be. Just do whatever feels right."

Goku looked relieved. "Ah, I am glad you say so." He sent Gohan a bright smile that made his insides twist.

After that they continued to watch the documentary. Or at least Goku and Goten did. Gohan was almost too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to the action on the screen. The wolf pup seemed to have fallen into a torrential river and was struggling to stay afloat.

Gohan felt a tightness in his chest that hadn't been there before. It was one thing when his Dad had told him that he was thinking about dating someone. But the fact that he had already met someone in particular…

After a while his ponderings were interrupted by what sounded like the growling of a stomach. Goku sighed acquiescently and got up from the couch. "I think I actually will get myself a snack, too. Anyone else?"

Gohan shook his head and Goten slightly raised his chips bag indicating he was still busy with it.

"Alright," Goku smiled and left.

Gohan and Goten sat together in silence.

"I think I won't like her," Goten said casually. Gohan just looked at him but said nothing.

* * *

I am still looking for a native english speaking Beta to help me with this. Please check my profile for further information.

**Please review :)**


End file.
